


Domestic conversations

by Majnuna



Series: Crazy little wolf-bitch [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: Sansa accidentally listens to the Arya’s and the Hound’s conversation in Winterfell, and there is something odd about it.Sometime after the 7th season.Russian translation is here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7790847If you like it, you can buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/majnuna





	Domestic conversations

The winter has come. They were sitting in Winterfell, between the great battles with the dead and the crazy expeditions beyond the Wall for the dragon glass weapons. Dayeneris’ main forces remained in the south for now, but Winterfell was packed with the Northern troops and refugees, so there was a little privacy there. Sansa and Arya stayed in the same room, giving up the Arya’s own room for some Northern lord and his family.  
One evening Sansa needed something and went to the laundry room. When she approached the facility from the passage, she heard a conversation. She wanted to listen, just in case, but couldn’t hear anything but low voices. The voices were those of her sister Arya and the Hound who has returned with Jon from the Kings Landing several months ago, and now came to Winterfell again after an expedition.  
It was something odd about the conversation. After Arya talked, the Hound was answering immediately, but when he talked, it’s always been awhile till Arya’s answer. It sounded as if every time Arya was hesitating about what to say, and knowing her it was very, very odd. Sansa decided to take a look on the pair and approached a small window between the room and the passage.  
They were sitting in the dark corner, but Sansa could see them clearly due to her keen night vision. The Starks were partly wolves, after all.  
Arya was leaning on the Hound’s lap and sucking his cock, when he talked. When she wanted to answer, she was talking him in her hand and answer, and then leaning back. The conversation was completely calm, as if they were an old couple talking about the preparations for the family dinner by the fire.  
Sansa knocked on the door and entered the room. They stood, the Hound calmly laced his trousers and went out without saying a word to her.  
Arya was angry.  
\- Why the hell do you enter if you’ve seen we were… involved in something?  
\- I didn’t see anything!  
\- Yes you did! You wouldn’t knock otherwise!  
\- Alright, I did. But what were you doing?  
\- You saw!  
\- You were pleasuring the Hound!  
\- Yes, I was. Well, I have my moon blood, so we can’t fuck, but I still want to be with him in some way, so I suck him. That’s what the good wives do, isn’t it?  
\- Wives? But you are not his wife!  
\- Of course I am his wife! Well, we didn’t want to talk about it aloud, because of the war and all that, but we are married for a while now, don’t warry, he’s made a decent woman of me. You know we’ve been through a lot together, there was no another way around. He’s an honorable man, you know. And he’s nice to me.  
\- The Hound’s nice? I couldn’t be more chocked…  
\- Believe me, he is. Well, it’s getting late. I’m going to find the Hound and tell him I’ve told you, to avoid future confusions. Since you already know, I’ll stay with him from now on. No need for us to hide anymore, ah? He’ll probably be glad to hear.  
Arya left the laundry room, and Sansa returned to their room, now hers alone. Well, now she could let her husband, lord Tyrion, move in. It’s probably the time they’ll announce their reunion officially.  
Arya went to the Hound’s and Jamie’s room. No matter, they’ll be quiet tonight, and tomorrow they’ll ask Jamie to find some other place. Maybe it’s time he’ll move in with Brienne, half the castle knows they are fucking already. What the hell, it’s a war, they have had enough of this hypocrisy.  
Arya quietly slid into the room and climbed the Hound’ bed.  
\- Is everything alright?  
\- Yes, I’m moving in with you. We’ll say Jamie to get the fuck off tomorrow.  
\- How did she take it?  
\- Well, what could she do? You and I are a married couple after all.  
\- We are?  
\- Yes, we are. Some septon’s got us married and then died. Say, your late friend, brother Ray?  
\- Alright, brother Ray’s married us. Why didn’t we tell till now?  
\- Didn’t want a fuss.  
\- Alright.  
\- I want to finish what I’ve started.  
\- Go ahead. I don’t give a fuck about Jamie hearing us.  
\- Me neither. He is tired after fucking Brienne earlier this evening anyway.  
\- What a whore house did we make of Winterfell, ah?  
\- What the fuck are you talking about? A whore house? It’s a family house, Hound, we are one big fucking family here.  
\- With Tyrion fucking Sansa? Yes, we are. Come now, wife, and suck me off, so we’ll get some sleep tonight.  
\- Gladly, husband.  
\- I know.


End file.
